battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Battle Wikia Welcome to Battle Wikia! An index of hypothetical battles across the internet. This wiki is intended to catalog feats and abilities of miscellaneous characters. Keep in mind, this Wikia includes spoilers by its very nature. Additionally, most, if not all matches are NOT intended to be absolute answers to any matchup, rather they are intended to inspire further discussion and give unique perspectives on how characters would interact given their canon feats. If you would like to contribute, please see the list of user guides (granted many of them are not finished) and also check out the documentation for the default infobox templates here (Template:Object/doc and Template:Character/doc). Other templates exist for Universe, Team (could be the Justic League or the Presidents of the United States of American), Ability (Superpower, for example). Before creating another infobox, please have me create it (message me here). Every page should fit into an infobox category, so if one doesn't exist, I need to create it. Additionally, if an existing infobox doesn't have a field you need, let me know and I'll add it! The biggest reasoning behind utilizing the infobox methodology is twofold: easy access to quick vital information and easy access programmatically (the Wikia API can parse articles in a similar method to, for example, XML, and so this makes programmatic analysis far easier. To Do * A lot with this front page! ** Change logo/background (anyone here good with graphic design?) ** It would be nice to have a couple sections as follows: *** Matchup of the week (perhaps with a poll as well) *** Character of the week *** Universe of the month *** A "Did you know?" secton * User rights ** Be warned: Two spam edits will get a user BLOCKED. Because the Wiki is so new this will be permanent. So be warned! ** Decide on admins (submit admin applications by messaging my: Superraptor1234 (or tidderreddittidd on Reddit). Applications don't have to be long or anything, just show some good-heartedness and willingness to contribute! ** User groups -- work on setting up permissions for specific characters/groups/etc. (i.e. giving certain people domains of specialty). * Editing stipulations ** This Wiki is intended to be source heavy (include as many sources as possible, scans, etc.; current articles lack reference sections, which is bad... Add them if you can! Or at least add under "profiles" in the infobox for the character. *** Speaking of which, familiarize yourself with templates for Characters/Abilities/Objects/Universes. Or suggest more templates or added categories for the existing ones. These are meant to make information quickly available. * As suggested by the amazing u/ChocolateRage, consider the following: ** Mobile-friendliness. Gifs/images are generally better than video or super-text heavy articles (information gathering here should be quick, link to Wiki-sources or RespectThreads for more in-depth discussions... These should be provided in infoboxes). ** Create different pages for different modes/versions/continuities. Separate as much as possible. While this may seem confusing at first, it helps keep feats nicely organized without spending too much time on the different forms in a main article. ** Hyperlink to different teams, canon, attributes (such as Kryptonian as a species or Speed force as an ability) in order to keep character articles short, especially if multiple characters share that attribute/team/etc. ** Vehicles, weapons, etc., should also get separate pages, even if they are specific to a character. If another character could even theoretically wield it, add it to another page. This should end issues such as discussing whether or not Thor's hammer could be lifted by a character outside of Thor's page or Lantern Rings outside of Green Lantern's page. * And, as always, HAVE FUN. Thank you all so much for helping, this means a lot to me and I want nothing but to help introduce great characters to others and learn more about characters I don't know! ** If you're super into this sort of stuff, also check out my ShoutWikis at MysteryWiki (basically a sourced version of r/TodayILearned) and Fantasia Wiki (a huge crossover index which expands upon the Wold Newton Universe and the Tommy Westphall Multiverse Hypothesis). Latest activity Category:Browse